Challenges of the Sparks
by Blazing Blizzardstorm
Summary: A book where all my SparkClan challenges are here. All of these will be one shots. Feel free to read and review! Most Recent Challenge: Tears of Rain; Title : Fallen Rain
1. Challenge 1

**Hi guys! This is my first SparkClan challenge! The challenge is to write a murder in any POV you want! Here it is:**

_**At the Sound of a Silent Splash**_

As the night starts to end, I sigh as I walk out of camp with a small black-and-white kit trailing behind me. He did not know what I am about to do to him. Even if this is all against my will, my life is worth more than this little kit's. I cannot help, but feel guilt though. He would never be a warrior or the leader that he dreams to be.

"Aspentail, where are we going? Are you going to show me the territory?! I hope you're my mentor when I become an apprentice," the tom-kit chirps.

"Yes, Flintkit, I'm showing you the territory. I'm going to show the beech copse first." I mew flatly.

The little tom's ivy green eyes shine with excitement. Guilt engulfs me completely. Why did I have to kill the poor kit? Couldn't Rockclaw kill him himself? I sigh again. Rockclaw, the evil deputy of RiverClan, is my brother. Our sister, Mistnose, fell in love with a WindClan warrior and bore him one kit, Flintkit. Mistnose did not receive any punishment except her mate was banished from WindClan and joined RiverClan. Rockclaw is very angered by this. He planned his revenge and is using me. He threatened to kill me if I did not do it. I do not want to hurt Mistnose and Flintkit, but my life is on the line.

"Are you alright, Aspentail? You seem a little distracted." he mews quietly.

"I'm fine, Flintkit. And, look! We're at the beech copse." I mew with a little enthusiasm.

"Wow! It's so big! I can't wait to train here as an apprentice!" Flintkit mews in awe.

I give a small purr. I look up at the sky. Dawn is about to breaking. Mistnose would discover her only kit was missing. "We need to hurry up if you want to see the gorge! I'm going to carry you by the scruff because we need to be back at camp a little after the sun rises."

Flintkit lets out of a few mews of protest, but he agrees eventually to let me carry him by his scruff. I dash through RiverClan territory with Flintkit swinging in my jaws. Determination shines in his green eyes. He likes me. He wants me to be his mentor. He would be my first apprentice. Rockclaw, why are you making me do this?

Dawn's gentle light brushes my pelt now. I hear the gorge roaring as loud as a lion. Flintkit squeaks in glee. This is what he was waiting for. The thundering gorge is now in sight. "Can you put me down?" Flintkit asks politely.

I mew," sorry, no kits should be walking around the gorge. You could fall in!"

"Ok..." the little kit sighs.

I walk over to the gorge by the falls with Flinkit in my jaws. I look down. The water must be bone-chilling judging by the cold spray of the rushing water. Flinkit shivers slightly as the mist hits him.

He mews, "I'm ready to go home, Aspentail. Mistnose might have wondered where I've gone."

"We'll get you back to Mistnose soon. Just give me a moment." I mew.

I feel like I have a piece of crowfood stuck in my throat. I feel completely terrible. This was it. The dawn patrol would near here soon. I trot closer to the falls so that Flinkit is hanging over. He seems not to notice yet what is going on. My teeth clench and I let go.

Nothing fills my mouth. Flintkit does not even let out a wail, but I see something in his green eyes as he falls. His ivy green eyes were once filled with trust, excitement, and determination, yet now the trust is gone and replaced by disappointment. The black and white body hits the water at the sound of a silent splash. I cannot let him die. I cannot be a murderer.

I leap into the churning white water and quickly grab the struggling Flintkit. I try my hardest to paddle away from the falls, but my highly skilled swimming and effort is not enough.

Flintkit and I tumble over the falls. Our splash was not heard. Many would say I murdered Flintkit if they did not my side of the story, yet Rockclaw is at fault here. He is the reason why our silent splash went unheard. He took the dawn patrol away from the gorge when I jumped. Rockclaw now has his first two victims; his killing streak has just begun. He needs to be stopped.

**How was it? Read and Review!**


	2. Challenge 2

**My Second SparkClan challenge is Tears of Rain. It's based off of a quote. Enjoy!**

_**Fallen Rain**_

As the tiny droplets of moisture fall from the heavy clouds, I sit next to a sodden corpse. My still brother's bloody brown tabby pelt is soaked by the rain. A trail of blood streams down the slope into a tiny, stony brook. Lightning cracks and thunder booms off in the distance. This storm is a fight my Clan did not win. Their losses consist of my brother, the loyal medicine cat apprentice.

"StarClan, why?" I murmur to myself. "Why didn't I die instead of him?"

I should have died. Dustpaw died protecting me from a fearsome IvyClan warrior, Mallowfang. My mother, Littleflower, is going to be devastated when I drag my brown tabby brother back to camp. My father, Bramblestrike, would want revenge on Mallowfang immediately. The medicine cat, Birdpelt, would fall into another depression because this is the second apprentice that she had lost. How come I had to tell the tale of this tragic happening?

I start to pace up and down the stream to help clear my mind from the shock that I'm in. Rain clings to my sodden gray and black flecked pelt, such a fitting name for myself at the moment because my name is Rainpaw. Beechpaw was my best friend, and now I have no friends. All apprentices in my Clan hate me. They always make fun of me and tease me all the time. Littleflower says that they're just joking around, but she doesn't see when Petalpaw, Frostpaw, and Flamepaw all say nasty and mean things to me. Dustpaw would stick up for me, even if it meant that he would get a beating or have no friends either.

My mentor would be disappointed also. Thornfrost was always pushing me to be my best, but most of the time a little too hard. I almost lost my tail to a dog once, broke my leg climbing a tree to the top, and now almost died. He told me to go get Mallowfang because he thought that I was ready to challenge a very experienced fighter, but I can't even win a fight against Petalpaw, who hates to get her paws bloody. He'd probably give up on me when he lays his piercingly cold amber eyes on Dustpaw's body.

It starts to rain a little harder as my mood becomes worse. Poor Littleflower is all that I'm thinking. When Dustpaw and I were kits, we had two other siblings, Birchkit and Sorrelkit. I was best friends with my sister and brothers, but then the tragedies happened. My littermates and I were born just before the beginning of leafbare unfortunately. Dustkit, but now the dead Dustpaw, and Sorrelkit had caught greencough when they were three moons old. Sadly, Sorrelkit was not strong enough, but even as sever as it was, Dustkit overcame it and decided to become a medicine cat apprentice as soon as he could become an apprentice. Birchkit was not happy with this though. He stopped playing with Dustkit and me and began playing with Flamekit and Petalkit. They were older then all of us and tended to stay away from us because they didn't like us. Birchkit, Flamekit, and Petalkit tried in many ways to make me a medicine cat, but I supported Dustkit fully. They stopped trying and stayed far away from us. Once Flamekit and Petalkit became Flamepaw and Petalpaw, Birchkit was all alone. One day, he left camp with Flamepaw, Petalpaw, and Frostpaw; it was the biggest mistake of his life. Two badgers attacked the group, and the injured group returned with a small dead gray tabby body, Birchkit's body. Littleflower who was still recovering from Sorrelkit's death was devastated fell into a deep depression. It took poor Littleflower moons to recover. She had just gotten over Birchkit's death. She wouldn't take seeing Dustpaw's body being dragged into camp too well.

Lightning flashes and thunder rumbles throughout the forest. The rain is now a heavy downpour. I climb the small hill up the stream that I have been walking next to. I drag my brother's rain soaked body into a hollow log with me to take shelter. I gulp as I reflect on how Bramlestrike would take this all.

Bramblestrike is the type of cat that will seek revenge or does stupid things when things gets desperate. He loved Sorrelkit dearly, probably even more than he has ever loved me. He played with Sorrelkit whenever he got the chance. Littleflower said that loved Sorrelkit because she looked just like a cat that he used to love. When Sorrelkit caught greencough, he searched the forest, even enemy Clan territory for catmint since we were depleted of it. He caused such a problem with IvyClan because that's where he got it from. Too bad it was too late for my sister. She died right before he got to camp with the catmint, but he saved Dustkit at least.

The second time that Bramblestrike's impulsiveness proved tragic was when Birchkit was brought home dead. He blamed IvyClan for murdering the kit instead of a badger because Birchkit had the faint scent of IvyClan on him. Most of my Clan, SplashClan, agreed with him except Vixenstar, Littleflower, and the senior warriors because they knew Birchkit and friends were attacked by the badger set by the IvyClan border. Bramblestrike arranged an attack on IvyClan. The attack went through and now we've been at war ever since.

This time would be the third time. I knew that Dustpaw was his favorite kit because he always seemed to impress my father in little ways, in which I didn't. Mallowfang is a long enemy of Bramblestrike's. He'd take any chance to kill Mallowfang, even if it meant sacrificing himself. I'm scared that he will even attack me and blame Dustpaw's death on me without any hesitation.

The rain seems to lighten a bit. The thunder and lightning seem to become farther away after each flash and boom. It still doesn't lighten my mood though. Birdpelt, my brother's golden brown tabby mentor, would be worried sick. She didn't know where her apprentice was and she didn't know that he was dead. Dustpaw was Birdpelt's second apprentice like I mentioned before. Both of her apprentices died in different battles. Birdpelt and Dustpaw had always a very close relationship. Like mother and son, Birdpelt was always there for him when our mother fell into a depression after Birchkit's death. She helped him through the death. Birdpelt would be as devastated as a mother losing her kit.

The lightning and thunder have seemed to stop, but it still rains steadily. What would happen to me? Why do I worry so much how others will react? I'm deeply saddened by my brother's death, probably the most. No one was as close to him as I was. I only had my corrupting parents left. Littleflower would die of grief and Bramblestrike is destined to get himself killed.

I sit and mourn for what it feels like a moon in the hollow log as the rain patters on my shelter. I look outside of the log to see the raining is stopping. I drag my brother outside of the log. The sun is setting in the direction of camp. Vixenstar most likely already sent out a search patrol out for all of us. My crying that no one can see is over for now. My mourning is over and it's time for me to begin life again. As a medicine cat.

**Like it? Read and Review!**


End file.
